


Till the end of time

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [25]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Corny, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "I love that somehow we’re able to go on proper dates from time to time, despite the fact that we’ve got to keep a low profile all the time. It’s exciting in a way, which is completely ridiculous considering we live together and I’ve already seen you naked. A couple times.”





	Till the end of time

**Title:** Till the end of time

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 844

 **Prompt:[372\. Mint and lilac](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [4 - On a date](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.

 

Mint and lilac.

The mint came from some fancy cream Yuto had lent to Yamada and Yamada to Yuri, and even though Yuya found it perfectly useless, he still liked it.

Lilac was the smell of  Yuya’s shower gel. Yuri had mocked him for ages when he had bought it, and Yuya hadn't said a thing when the younger had started using it himself, because he was afraid he would’ve stopped, if called on it.

He loved the way he smelled.

Across from him at the table, he smiled openly to him, unable to say anything.

It was a weird feeling, still. After all those years, to feel that sort of glitch in his heart beat whenever they were together, whenever he looked at him, realizing how stupidly lucky he had been.

Yuri raised his eyes of him and found him staring; he rolled his eyes, because he knew his boyfriend all too well.

“Stop looking at me like that, Yuuyan. I'm not on the menu.” he hissed, trying to keep his voice low. He was smiling, though, and Takaki knew this kind of attention concerned him when they were in public, but it still stroked his ego.

“Of course you’re not on the menu. Been off of that a long time now.” he replied, cunning.

Yuri sighed theatrically and shook his head, his eyes fixated on the elder’s. 

“You know... at times I think you do all this to make me crazy. That you don’t really love me as much as you say you do, you only do this to see how far I'm going to take this in public.”

“Do I?” Yuya asked, arching an eyebrow. “Do I make you crazy?” he clarified, smirking.

Yuri rested his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. He seemed to think about it for a while, and in the end he smiled.

“In more than one way.” he admitted. “Like, you know, I love that somehow we’re able to go on proper dates from time to time, despite the fact that we’ve got to keep a low profile all the time. It’s exciting in a way, which is completely ridiculous considering we live together and I’ve already seen you naked. A couple times.” he joked.

“Only a couple.” Yuya went along, grinning. “But I get what you mean. Sitting at a table to have dinner with you is different when it’s not our table and neither of us has cooked. We’re just making up for all that we’ve lost when we were younger and too scared to dare do something like this.” he shrugged. “We’re taking the whole relationship’s steps backwards.”

“Right. For example, I seem to remember we’ve slept together before actually going on a proper date.” Yuri teased him, and Yuya blushed hard, crossing his arms.

“It was a proper date! I had cooked for you an all, I...” he saw the look on the younger’s face and sighed. “Please, make fun of me all you want. I'm here for you.” he muttered, making Yuri laugh.

“Anyway.” the younger went on. “Aside from the date part, I do happen to like the way you look at me, no matter how inappropriate it is or how much I call you on that. Makes me feel like we’ve been together six days, not six years.” he confessed, blushing a little, which was so unusual for him that Yuya was barely able to hold back a smile.

“Brace yourself, I'm going to look at you like that for the six years to come as well.” he informed him, looking all smug. Yuri shook his head again, looking around to check that no one was paying any attention to them, then he slid his hand on the table and rested it on top of the elders.

“I have very high expectations about the next six years. Not to mention the six after that.” he grinned, tracing the back of Yuya’s hand with his fingertips.

“Chinen Yuri, I promise you I'm going to look at you like this, that I'm going to take you out on dates and that I'm going to love you until you’re going to be all old and wrinkly and grumpy.” he winced. “Or, more precisely, when I'm going to be old and wrinkly and you’re going to be beautiful and grumpy.” he joked.

Yuri sat back on his chair, crossing his arms and staring intently at him; then he nodded.

“Deal.” he said, smiling. “I love you, Takaki Yuya. No matter how you look at me, as long as you do.”

“I love you Chinen Yuri. I’ll never stop doing it.”

And they went back eating, nothing more to be said. Throughout the whole dinner, Yuya sneaked a few more glances at him, and every time he did he couldn’t help smiling.

Mint and lilac, and that scent which was all Yuri, which reminded Yuya of the best moments of his life.

It was the scent of all the years to come.

 


End file.
